Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.
is the second story in the second episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. Although this episode is chronologically the second episode, it aired as the series premiere on December 6, 2002. Information Nigel has to go on a solo mission to a theme park called "Hap-Happy Land" where adults are making kids throw up, leaving the others behind. After he leaves, the others are confronted by villains, and although they ward them off, Wallabee gets angry at their apparent lack of preparation without Nigel around. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane then show up, but have to leave due to curfew. Abigail jokingly suggests they should build a "Clam Cannon", but Wallabee actually picks up the idea. As he settles into the role of temporary leader, the others gradually grow weary of his leadership, as evidenced when they wake up groggy one morning to find that their breakfast has been replaced with nothing but clams and building supplies. Wallabee ignores their complaints and demands the others make the cannon before the DCFDTL show up again. As they are building, they are noticable tired physically and mentally, but Wallabee - now taking his role a little too seriously - continues pushing his team, waking up Kuki after finding her asleep in a bucket of clams and chastising Hoagie and Abigail for falling asleep on the job. It gets to the point where he puts them into "Double Time" where breaks are forbidden and they work through the night without stopping. The following morning, Numbuh 4 has all but assumed not only the role but the appearance of Numbuh 1, wearing Nigel's shades, outfit, and a bald cap, and declares himself "Permanent team leader...forEVAH!" Meanwhile, Hoagie, Kuki and Abigail continue working on the cannon. They are beyond exhausted physically and mentally, having not slept for over two days (it got to the point where Kuki and Abigail began banging hammers on each other's heads and Hoagie fell asleep drooling while sawing nothing but air), and the cannon ends up in poor quality. The DCFDTL show up, and easily take them under their robot's claw. While preparing to use the cannon against them, Wallabee - perhaps delusionally now - insists they have them "on the ropes" while his cries fall on deaf ears, as the other are too tired to respond. The cannon explodes, sending the DCFDTL flying into the sky. With the team in tatters, Numbuh 1 finally returns to the treehouse, and takes notice of the clam cannon idea and embracing it. Hoagie, Kuki and Abigail emerge from the rubble, miraculously well-rested, and express excitement to see him, and after a motivating speech from Numbuh 1, resume working on the cannon, but Wallabee says "Work, work, work. Can't a guy get any rest around here?!" leaving Nigel to ask Abigail "What's his problem?" ''to which she shrugs. Featured '''KND Operatives' *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Mrs. Uno (voice) Villains *Count Spankulot (debut) *The Proper Patrol (debut) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Hap-Happy Land 2x4 Technology *Clam Cannon *Anti-Adult Missiles Villain Technology: *Proper Rays *Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine Transcript Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N./Transcript Trivia *Father is mentioned for the first time in this episode, although he is not seen until Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.. *The same Nigel costume is used in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. and it is only used by Wallabee. *This is the first episode where Abigail and Kuki have eyes instead of just pupils. *This episode reveals that Numbuh One's real first name is Nigel. * His mother is also heard for the first time. * Mr. Warburton stated on his blog that the episode was originally called "Operation: B.I.G.-E.L.B.O.W.",and was based on how he and his brothers would drop elbows on whoever happened to be sleeping late. In the episode proper, Numbuh 4 wakes up any sleeping member of Sector V with an elbow drop. * This is the first episode we see Numbuh 4 have a costume change Production Notes *This episode and Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. were the third episodes of the series produced, but aired as the series premiere on December 6, 2002. **The third episodes in airing order were Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. and ''Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L. ''on December 20, 2002. Gallery Count Spankulot spanking at Numbuh Five.png Count Spankulot spanking at Numbuh Three.png Spank.jpg The Proper Patrol.jpg Eww.png DSCN1788.jpg Just hangin.png Hap-Happy Land.jpg Nally.png C.L.A.M.M.A.H..jpg Numbuh4asnumbuh1.png Kuki (Operation- C.A.N.N.O.N.).png C.A.N.N.O.N. Category:season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4